<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things Hidden In You by K1mHeechu1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922628">The Things Hidden In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1'>K1mHeechu1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Increase the speed, trust your heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent!Yuzu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ex-Agent Yuzu in this, Fluff, Interpol - Freeform, M/M, Popstar!Javi, Quarantink Challenge, Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, variety shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Javier knows his boyfriend is far more dangerous than he looks.<br/>But other people need to stop underestimating him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Increase the speed, trust your heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things Hidden In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!<br/>This is my answer to the forty- fifth prompt of this challenge: Apex. This was supposed to be around 200 words long... Oops?</p><p>This is side-story, set after the ending of We Can Skydive (Freefall), but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you want to read it you can click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321690/chapters/40748282">HERE</a><br/>Now, this is not confirmed canon for the fic... We'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not lol.<br/>Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Javier tended to forget just how dangerous his boyfriend was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rationally, he knew Yuzuru was trained in several different styles of combat, including several types of martial arts. He knew he was trained to use several types of weapons, guns, knives, swords, name it, and Yuzuru probably could use it proficiently. Hell, Shoma had told him Yuzuru was an Interpol legend in weapon usage because he had never missed a shot since the moment he started his career as an agent. He was trained in politics, laws, hostage negotiation, recovery and rescue, diplomacy, languages... hell, Yuzuru was far too educated on things Javier never even thought about learning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also very, very familiar with Yuzuru's naked body, and knew just how solid his boyfriend's body was. Every single muscle group had been trained intelligently, to get maximum strength and definition but minimum bulk, making Yuzuru seem light and weak when he really was a mass of hard muscle and hidden strength. People would underestimate Yuzuru... and that would be the last mistake they'd make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after Yuzuru had retired from fieldwork, he still kept up with a rigorous training regime, and would often make Javier join him. Javier's fans loved the muscles that had resulted from their training sessions, so Javier kept joining, even though he whined about how much everything hurt every few minutes during the entire session. Yuzuru tended to roll his eyes and work him even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fans knew Yuzuru, his old friend turned boyfriend, as the public knew him, was not someone who liked to be in the spotlight. They tended to go insane when he appeared somewhere with Javier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of those cases was one of the shows his management had managed to get him a guest spot in when they were in China. It was a sort of competition show where they separated both hosts and guests in teams and they tried to beat the other teams. It was hilarious, but also really, really hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru had gone to the recording with him and was laughing along with Tracy as they watched the last game, where both teams had united and formed one big group that had been pitted against the show's crew, and each and every person competing, both hosts and guests kept failing to complete the challenge, one time after the other. The game would only finish when a single person completed the entire obstacle course; if they did, they would win a real gold bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru had noticed the crew looked far too confident that no one would be able to complete the challenge, and analysing it, he realised that was probably true. All the participants were entertainers: actors, singers, comedians, models; people that took care of their appearance because it was their livelihood, but that didn't train their body for extenuating activities such as this obstacle course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing they had to overcome was that instead of any regular material, the entire course was set using acupuncture mats as flooring and that they had to run over barefooted. Most of them could hardly step onto the mats without howling in pain as the hard mat stimulated spots they had never even known could be stimulated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it was a series of other obstacles, one after the other: jump 5 hurdles, followed by rope climbing, ringing the bell attached to the end of the rope, coming back down, crawling through a tunnel, swinging from high bar to high bar ten times, making it to the other side of a 5 metre-long balance beam, running from the training gymnasium they were using to the pool, climbing to the 8-metre diving platform, and jumping to the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew KNEW that, even if they made it to the balance beam, they would not be able to dive from that height. They had never planned on actually giving them the gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Javier groaned as another one of their team members fell down, and looked back to where Yuzuru was standing, a small smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru widened his eyes, motioning at the entire obstacle course, then at them, making a cross with his arms. Javier nodded. He already knew they had no way of making it through the entire thing. Then Yuzuru pointed at himself and nodded, pointing at the crew with his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Javier got the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second! A question!" The one host that spoke fluent English, a tall K-pop idol turned actor came to his side to translate what he was saying to the rest of them. "Is there any rule saying that only we can complete the course? The instructions only said that a single person completing the entire circuit was enough for us to win, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what they said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So hypothetically, if we find someone that can complete it for us, we'd win." Everyone nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I don't think we can find that person here, though." His Canadian-Chinese translator objected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know someone who can." He pointed at Yuzuru, who jumped a little, surprised as everyone turned to look at him, and he smiled a little and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure he can?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He can do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, let's fight for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of on-camera bickering with the crew, they managed to get them to agree to let Yuzuru have a go at the circuit. They gave him the appropriate clothing, and he joined them after a brief explanation of the rules for the public's sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, Yuzu. Go win us that gold." Yuzuru laughed and nodded, walking towards the start line, and jumping up and down a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Javier stared at the crew for a moment, most of them smiling or laughing at the skinny guy that was going to compete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and soon, they weren't laughing anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped as Yuzuru ran full-speed on the mat, just as if he had been running on clouds, jumping each of the hurdles and landing on the mat as if it were nothing, quickly making his way to the rope, climbing it far slower than Javier knew he could climb it, ringing the bell and coming back down slowly as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled to the tunnel efficiently and swung from bar to bar before almost skipping across the balance beam. The crew managed to come out of their stupor to alert the pool crew to be ready for a runner. Everyone in the participating team ran out of the gym following Yuzuru, who was still running on top of the acupuncture mat towards the pool. They all stood next to the pool as Yuzuru carefully made his way to the top of the diving platforms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude is he..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, he's going to jump."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And jump he did. Without even stopping for a second, he jumped feet first into the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fall, from 8 metres above the ground, looked eternal to everyone watching, but the hosts and guests started clapping and yelling happily as soon as Yuzuru fell into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was gobsmacked. Most were still trying to comprehend what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone patted Yuzuru on the back, thanking him, and he smiled widely as Javier patted his shoulder warmly, weary of any other type of contact since this was Chinese TV, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, that was awesome!" His translator-slash-new friend asked Yuzuru. "How did you manage to do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I train. I always wanted to go to Sasuke, Japanese Ninja Warrior, but never had the courage to."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew handed them the gold bars, still in shock someone had managed to beat their perfectly crafted impossible-circuit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier was once more reminded that there was no more dangerous predator than the one you underestimate and ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yuzuru was the biggest apex predator of them all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><em>'Well,'</em> he thought, as Yuzuru kissed him thoroughly, straddling his legs as they both sat on their hotel suite's sofa, '<em>maybe dangerous for them. For me, he's just the man I love.'</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to try and guess who the translator is and gets the right answer, I'll write a custom fic for them!! </p><p>If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to <a href="https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2">our Discord server</a>, where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1">Twitter</a> (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), <a href="https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>